Linguistics and Caring
by TheGirlOnFire464
Summary: Hermione receives a bunch of notes, all in different languages, showing that someone cares for her.


Hermione sat in the library with her favourite book in her hands. She was trying to read - trying being the key word. She simply couldn't concentrate on the book. She thought about how lonely she had been lately. Ginny and Harry were always off somewhere and Ron and Lavender pretty much snogged anywhere and everywhere. She was seriously beginning to feel like the only person in Gryffindor who was not in a relationship. Hell, even Neville had Luna.

Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was totally, utterly bored. She had nothing to do. She had finished all her homework and had read up for her exams which were five months away. She had read all her muggle books seven times already and could narrate some of them dialogue-to-dialogue.

Hmm...thought Hermione, crinkling her brow in deep thought, not realizing that Blaise Zabini was right behind her.

"Well hello, Granger. Fancy meeting you here. To be expected, I suppose. I bet you spend your entire life here.", he drawled.

"Piss off, Zabini. I don't have time for your bullshit today. Just...go do whatever you snakes do."

"Ah! Pissy today, are we. Got up on the wrong side of your bed today?"

She merely ignored him.

"Or...did you wake up to find your boyfriend gone?"

She gave him a death glare at this.

"You know I don't have a boyfriend. Stop teasing me about it. Why are you here anyway"

"Why, Granger?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well...you know what happened to Malfoy at the end of last year?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm far more experienced at spells this time and you'll look so bad, your mum won't recognise you."

"Fine. I'm here to give you this."

At this, he tossed a note onto the table and turned to leave. As he did, Hermione opened the note and did a double take,her eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Are you insane? Why would you give me this?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm only here to deliver."

"Okay, who are you delivering it on behalf of?"

"If I tell ya, I'd have to kill ya. Good night, Granger." He was off before she could hex him or at least threaten to.

Hermione opened the note again and just stared at it.

_Je suis ici pour vous_

* * *

><p>Hermione trudged disgruntledly to the head dorms that she was sharing with Malfoy. She stepped in and decided to take a long, relaxing bubble bath and have an early night. As she stepped in, though, she saw another note on the coffee table.<p>

_Ego sum hic ad vos_

She groaned and walked to her dorm. She pulled off her school robes and donned a silky bathrobe. When she entered the bathroom to draw her bath, She saw a bubble bath already drawn, with vanilla scented candles and rose petals all around. There was a glass with some wine. Hermione wasn't sure what type it was. She had never really had much of an interest in wine. Next to the wine was a book she had really wanted to buy, but didn't have the time or money to do it. A paperback edition of Serendipity by Kiara Delsby, a popular wizarding author.

She sniffed at the bath. _Mmmm_. Her favourite, peppermint with just a hint of nutmeg. She sank into the bath, slowly relaxing into it. She reached for the wine and slowly sipped it, savouring its rich taste. It was crisp and grapey and Hermione just wanted to keep drinking it. She reluctantly set down the glass and opened the book. On the first page was a handwritten message.

_Είμαι εδώ για σένα_

She simply shook her head. First French, then Latin, now Greek? Whoever was sending these notes either did extensive research just to impress her or was quite knowledgeable. The first thought flattered her, while the second one impressed her. She sunk back into the bath with the book and the wine, ready for a relaxing night, forgetting about the notes and their sender...

But not for long.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione woke up and went through the usual routines of the day. As she was bathing, she remembered that her favourite pair of shoes(Converse, gifted to her by her cousin Lori) had been torn two days ago. The previous day had been a Sunday, so she had conveniently forgotten about the shoes as she usually just wore sandals on weekends to let her feet 'breathe', as she called it.<p>

When she hopped out of the shower, she started dressing. As she was combing out her hair which had started frizzing less, her eyes fell upon new pair of converse by her shoe stand. Tied to them was a tag. At first, she thought it was a price tag, but then she realized it was a note, this time in Spanish.

_Yo estoy aquí para ti_

She frowned. How did the note writer know her shoes had been torn recently? It had to be someone she knew relatively well. She merely shrugged and left the room for breakfast after noting that Draco, whom she had become fairly good friends with, had already left.

At breakfast, she found a filled plate at her regular place. It was loaded with French toast, two sunny side up eggs, some fried mushrooms and a serving of fresh fruit- strawberries, grapes, orange, mango, grapefruit, passion fruit and cranberry. A glass of fresh orange juice and a steaming mug of coffee were on the sides.

"Which of you guys did this for me?", Hermione asked in amazement.

"Oon of uf id 'Erbine." , said Ron, with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron. How many times do I have to tell you not to talk when you have food in your mouth?"

"'Orry 'Bine"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked quite disgusted. When she sat down to eat, she noticed yet another note.

"What's it gonna be this time? German?", she said sarcastically.

Turns out, it was in German.

_Ich bin für Sie da_

"Oh god! Will I never find the sender of these bloody notes?", she exclaimed to Harry and Ron.

At least, she meant it to be addressed to her boys.

Ginny had just arrived and she was snogging Harry passionately, while Ron and Lavender were having an argument over who loved the other more.

"I love you more"

"I love you most"

"I love you more than my friends"

"I love you more than _food_. Beat that"

"Oh, Won-Won, you are too sweet. Come give me a kiss"

Hermione turned sighed and turned away before it got too mentally scarring. She seemed to be sighing a lot these days. She picked up her bag and headed to her Charms. She loved Fridays. She had only Charms, Defense Against the dark Arts and Transfiguration with a free period after each. She entered the classroom and just in time and took her place right next to Malfoy, who was looking ravishingly good that day.

They were learning the Severing Charms and their different uses. Hermione accidentally dropped her quill while taking notes and Malfoy leant down to pick it up at the same time as she did. Their fingers brushed and Hermione felt a slight fluttery feeling.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco, Granger?"

"As many times as I have to tell you to call me Hermione."

"Can I just call you 'Mione? It's shorter."

"Only if I get to call you Drakie-poo."

"In your dreams, Granger."

"Likewise, Malfoy"

She peeked into his notes to see what she had missed. His handwriting seemed familiar to her somehow. She squinted at his writing.

"Honestly, Granger, we haven't written much.", he said. He continued, "New shoes, Granger?"

As she looked at the shoes, she realized why the writing was familiar. His handwriting matched the note-writers. She couldn't wait for Charms to end.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the head dorms. Draco was sitting on the sofa, a book in his hands. She walked up to him, grabbed his tie, pulled him up and kissed him.<p>

"Thank You", she said, "For doing so much for me."

Draco simply smirked before crashing his lips on hers again. When he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes and this time, conveyed his message in English.

"I'm here for you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand DRAMIONE!**


End file.
